1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rain shield, and more particularly to an extendible rain shield device for attaching onto various vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, while raining, both the vehicle drivers and the passengers may be seriously wetted by the rain when both boarding into or moving out of the vehicles.
Particularly, while boarding the vehicles and when the doors of the vehicles are opened, the drivers or the passengers may also be wetted by the rain after the umbrella is enclosed and received into the vehicles.
On the contrary, while moving out of the vehicles and when the doors of the vehicles are opened, the drivers or the passengers may also be wetted by the rain before the umbrella is opened and moved out of the vehicles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rain shields.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an extendible rain shield device for easily and readily attaching onto various vehicles.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an extendible rain shield device including a shade extendible outwardly from a housing for shielding the upper portions of the doors of the vehicles, and for shielding the rain while boarding or moving out of the vehicles, and for allowing the drivers and the passengers to easily open or receive the umbrella.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a rain shield device comprising a housing for easily and readily attaching onto various vehicles and including a groove formed therein, a shield, and an extending device for extending the shield out through the groove of the housing. The shade may be extended out of the housing for shielding the upper portions of the doors of the vehicles, and for shielding the rain while boarding or moving out of the vehicles, and for allowing the drivers and the passengers to easily open or receive the umbrella.
The shield includes an outer portion, the extending device includes a pair of links each having a first end attached to the outer portion of the shield and movable out of the housing, and a second end received in the housing.
The extending device includes a pair of racks slidably received in opposite sides of the housing, the second ends of the links are coupled to first ends of the racks respectively and located close to ends of the housing, the extending device further includes a moving device for moving the racks to the other sides of the housing and to move the links and the outer portion of the shield out of the housing.
The moving device includes a gear engaged between the racks, and a motor coupled to the gear for rotating the gear to move the racks from housing ends to the other ends.
The housing includes a shaft rotatably received therein for winding and receiving the shield on the shaft. A rotating device may further be provided for rotating the shaft to wind the shield onto the shaft.
For example, the rotating device includes a motor coupled to the shaft and to rotate the shaft, and includes a first pinion secured to the shaft, and a second pinion attached to the motor and engaged with the first pinion for rotating the shaft by the motor via the first and the second pinions.